PDA
by kate882
Summary: Aomine thinks that Kagami has a thing for Kuroko.


Aomine had never been much into PDA, as far as Kuroko could tell. Even before he'd been dating Kuroko, he'd been like that with girls he was with. That wasn't to say Aomine had a problem with making out or inappropriate touching in public. Kuroko was the one who thought it was a bit rude, but that wasn't quite the point.

No, it was more that Aomine didn't seem to be a huge fan of the affection part of public displays of affection. At least not in front of people they knew. He didn't do hand holding, or quick kisses on the cheeks or anything like that in front of their friends. Kuroko hypothesized it was because he wanted to keep up the act that he didn't care about anyone, and didn't want their friends to tease him, because Aomine never had a problem with that sort of thing when they were around people they didn't know. The most he usually did was sling an arm around Kuroko's shoulders.

Kuroko didn't really care. It didn't make a huge difference to him. He knew that Aomine cared about him, and that was what really counted in his opinion. Everything else was really more just between him and Aomine, not everyone else's business. Although, when it was cold outside, he would generally tell Aomine to just suck it up and deal with hand holding, because Kuroko was freezing.

However, it was not cold outside, and Kagami was with them, so Kuroko was a bit surprised when Aomine took hold of his hand.

Kuroko had made plans with Kagami to play basketball and get burgers, and Aomine had invited himself along when Kuroko had declined Aomine's offer to go out since he had already told Kagami he would hang out with him today. Kuroko had agreed, although being around both Aomine and Kagami at the same time was a bit annoying. Those two were always arguing.

They were doing that now, of course. Kuroko was walking between them, mostly so they could be separated easier if it turned into a fist fight. It wouldn't be the first time.

Aomine's grip on his hand tightened every time Kagami would make any physical contact with Kuroko, which was what let Kuroko in on what was happening. He sighed, before looking up at Aomine. "Aomine-kun, you're hurting my hand." He said calmly after Kagami had put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder.

"Huh?" Aomine looked down at him and then at their joined hands, where he was unintentionally holding Kuroko's too tightly. "My bad, Tetsu. You okay?" He asked, loosening his hand and then lifting their hands to put a light kiss onto Kuroko's.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows at that. It was something Aomine might have done in the privacy of one of their homes, but not in public. "Yes, I'm fine, but please be more careful." He replied.

They reached Majai Burger, and Aomine held the door open for Kuroko. They'd already gone to the basketball court, but it had turned into more of a competition between Aomine and Kagami than just people playing basketball.

Kuroko could see that Kagami was catching on as well.

"Vanilla milkshake, right, Tetsu?" Aomine asked as they walked up to the counter.

"Yes, but I brought money." Kuroko told him as Aomine pulled out his wallet.

"I've got it. It'll take less time if I get it anyway." This was normal enough. Even back in middle school, when they'd just been friends, Aomine would order for Kuroko since the people working wherever they went didn't usually notice Kuroko trying to order.

"I'll go get us a table then." Kuroko said.

"Sure." Aomine agreed, leaning in and giving Kuroko a quick peck on the lips before letting go of his hand. Kuroko tilted his head and looked at Aomine for a moment as he ordered for them, before walking over to a table, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Kagami.

Aomine quickly took the seat next to Kuroko when he and Kagami sat down, moving his chair a bit closer to Kuroko's.

"Kagami-kun, are you ready for our test tomorrow?" Kuroko asked after a sip of his milkshake.

"We have a test tomorrow?" Kagami asked, eyes widening.

"Idiot." Aomine muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I wasn't talking to you!" Kagami shot back.

Kuroko sighed, and settled back in his seat. Looked like those two were going to start arguing again. This was why he hadn't invited Aomine along.

He almost choked on his milkshake though when, a few minutes into the argument, Kagami decided to comment on Aomine's behavior. Rather loudly. They were getting quite a few stares, so Kuroko just sunk further into his seat.

"I get it! Kuroko sucks your dick, and only yours. What, are you gonna piss on him like a dog marking territory next to make sure I know he belongs to you? Guess what? I don't give a shit! Go act like an over possessive boyfriend around Kise! He's the one that's constantly hanging all over Kuroko." Kagami shouted.

"He doesn't see Kise every day, and then still want to hang out alone with him."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at that. "Aomine-kun." His voice was quite, but the tone effectively got both of their attention. "I would not mind you joining me an Kagami-kun if you two weren't constantly arguing. I don't bring him along when I go to see you either. Now, if you can manage to behave yourself, I'd be happy to go home with you after we eat and let you assure yourself that you are the only one I'm interested in, but for now I want to enjoy a meal with my friend and my boyfriend."

There was still bickering, but no more full on shouting matches during lunch at least.

"You know, I'm not even sure why you're worried. Kagami-kun likes Momoi-san." Kuroko commented as he and Aomine were walking towards the train station to go to Aomine's house since his parents wouldn't be home at the moment.

Aomine stopped dead in his tracks, which caused Kuroko to stumble a bit since Aomine's arm had been wrapped around his shoulders like usual.

"Are you serious? He's into Satsuki?" Aomine asked, looking down at Kuroko with wide eyes.

"Yes."

"Great. Now I have to kick his ass to make sure he doesn't hurt her." Aomine said, rolling his eyes.


End file.
